What a Wonderful World
by Pazz.and.Jop
Summary: The story of how Carlton and Shawn came together is a colorful one. There are gunshots, sex and chocolate...the usual stuff. A 12-part drabble challenge featuring everyone's favorite detective and the psychic who loves him. Rated for content and language.


_I see trees of green, red roses too  
I see them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world._

__

I see skies of blue and clouds of white  
The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world.

_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces of people going by  
I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do  
They're really saying I love you.  
_

_Louis Armstrong, "What a Wonderful World."_

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, you'd know.

**A/N:** Verbosity is my weakness. I talk to much in real life, too. After I failed to keep my drabbles short for my last story, I decided to challenge myself to write a story using _only_ drabbles. I'm not sure if it was successful, but it was fun to write. I hope you enjoy!

**Warning: **Slight spoiler for Season 4's "High Noonish," but only if you know what you're looking for. Hurtful language in the "Indigo" drabble.

**The rules:**

1. Twelve colors at hundred words each. No more, no less.

2. The theme is based on the first word I thought of when I thought of that color (Okay, so I cheated here). Some are more obvious than others.

3. Each has to be able to stand on its own while adding to the overall story (like chapters in a story).

* * *

**Blue – Water**

Shawn always thought that Carlton's best features were his eyes. They were also his most honest. No matter how controlled Carlton kept his face, he couldn't hide the shifts and tides in his eyes.

That was how Shawn had learned the truth about what the man felt for him. He'd touched him (quite by accident, of course) and watched those icy spheres melt. For a moment, they became warm and unguarded. Then, just as quickly, they frosted over again and Carlton pushed him away.

That lured Shawn right in. He wanted to see just how hot Carlton's gaze could get.

**Gray – Steel**

The wall around Carlton's heart was more than brick and mortar; it was also reinforced steel, double-bolt locks and barbed wire. There was no way anyone could break it down without causing themselves pain.

Carlton had spent years building it. Construction had started soon after his marriage failed. Decorative touches had been placed with every floundering attempt to connect with another human being.

He'd come to depend on the wall, its strength and protectiveness.

At least, he did before he met Shawn. Now, what was once protective had become a cage, stifling and keeping him from reaching his true wants.

**Orange – Rusty**

Carlton was changing. His words were less biting; his actions more caring. More than once, Shawn had felt the other man's eyes watching him. Carlton had begun making awkward attempts at small talk. If he didn't know better, Shawn swore Carlton was reaching out.

"Spencer, you plan on riding your bike in this weather?" It was rainy, Gus was busy and the day's work over.

"How else would I get home, Lassie?"

Carlton self-consciously cleared his throat. He was painfully out of practice.

"I could take you—if you want."

It wasn't the smoothest delivery. Shawn found it effective, nonetheless.

**White – Snow**

Somehow, Shawn convinced Carlton to come up for a drink. Carlton stood in his living room, tension rolling off him in waves.

Shawn turned on the TV and plopped Carlton on the couch in an effort to get him to relax. The picture was blurred by snow.

"I don't have cable," Shawn said apologetically.

Carlton grabbed Shawn's wrist and pulled him down beside him.

"I didn't come here to watch TV," Carlton said huskily.

Shawn grinned. "I didn't invite you here to watch TV."

Carlton leaned in, kissing Shawn gently, as the TV snow basked them in an ethereal glow.

**Yellow – Caution**

Two weeks had passed since that first kiss.

_Go slow._

And Carlton had a slew of new mantras.

_Don't push him._

Shawn had the attention span of a brain-damaged goldfish. And as much as Carlton wanted to let himself fall into—well, whatever it was he and Shawn had—history warned him not to.

_Proceed with caution._

Shawn's history was a string of flings and lust-fueled affairs.

Carlton's was full of disgusted dates and a pitying ex.

_Don't get hurt._

So, Carlton let Shawn take the lead, instead. And he prayed he would never become a part of Shawn's history.

**Red – Blood**

Shawn never understood how people could miss the details that constantly bombarded his senses. Facts were everywhere. All one had to do was pay attention.

But as blood stained Carlton's shirt, Shawn couldn't focus on anything but the fear in the detective's eyes. He pulled Carlton's body closer.

"Guess I can't wear this shirt again," Carlton whispered.

Shawn couldn't answer. Couldn't move. Couldn't focus on anything but one pressing plea.

"Don't leave me," he choked.

Carlton smiled.

"Never will," he replied.

It wasn't until he was loaded into the ambulance that Shawn realized the bullet had landed in _his_ chest.

**Violet – Royalty**

Shawn was in Carlton's bed, propped up with pillows and surrounded by teen magazines.

"Dude, go to the station," Shawn whined as Carlton pulled the comforter over him. "They can't catch Perpy O'Shoots-A-Lot without their best detective."

Carlton ignored him and placed a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a pineapple smoothie on the nightstand.

"You don't have to wait on me hand and foot." Shawn relaxed into the pillows and snatched up the smoothie. "Seriously, dude, why are you still here?"

Carlton looked at him as if he'd asked a very stupid question.

"Simple," Carlton replied, "you need me."

**Green – Envy**

Dinner with Henry was strained. Turns out, he hated not being told when family members got shot.

Shawn had walked out of a tirade to find Carlton sitting on the front porch, a sad smile on his face.

"Be glad you didn't grow up with that," Shawn cracked, pointing inside the house.

Carlton laughed a humorless laugh. "I envy _that_," he whispered. "Beats what I grew up with." Carlton looked away, but not before Shawn saw the misery in his eyes.

Shawn pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Fun fact, Carly," Shawn said when he pulled away. "Fathers are idiots."

**Brown – Chocolate**

Shawn and Carlton's six-month anniversary came without much fanfare. Carlton had forgotten to make any formal plans and Shawn had been afraid to. As far as he was concerned, people who celebrated anniversaries were just asking to be jinxed.

Carlton had remembered to buy some chocolates, though.

"You know, Carly," Shawn breathed, as a rough tongue made its way down his chest, licking off the warm, thick liquid, "traditionally, the chocolate is supposed to be solid."

He gasped as the tongue tickled his navel.

"And in a box."

Warm hands pulled at his waistband. Shawn had no more complaints after that.

**Indigo – Paint**

Shawn looked at the car, rage causing him to shake like a child's rattle.

"Shawn, forget it," Carlton whispered as officers milled about. "Someone's just messing with us."

He wanted to forget. He wanted to go back to before he and Carlton had walked out of Shawn's apartment. He wanted to be back in bed, not standing on the curb looking at the words "FAG PIG" spray-painted on the hood of Carlton's car.

Shawn had never been ashamed of who he was.

And that was why he was so angry. He hated the vandal for making him ashamed of Carlton.

**Pink – Blush**

"You're avoiding me." Carlton had cornered Shawn in an interrogation room.

"No. I've just been busy." Shawn said.

"This is your only job," Carlton growled, "and Guster said you've done nothing but watch TV at the Psych office. Don't lie to me."

Shawn kept quiet. Carlton's shoulders sagged.

"That attack scared you," he said softly. "But, it means nothing. I love you. It doesn't matter what others think."

Shawn blushed and glued his eyes to the floor.

Carlton froze. "Right?"

Shawn's face just got pinker. "I gotta go."

"Don't run away from this, Shawn."

Shawn couldn't help it. He ran.

**Black – Darkness**

Shawn cursed the darkness. It hampered his skills. He needed to see Carlton's face, to see if forgiveness was possible.

"Why are you here?" Carlton asked from the dark entryway. His voice was rough with either sleep or emotion.

"To say what I should have said last week: I love you."

Carlton was silent.

_He should slam the door in my face. I'm a coward. An undeserving—_

His thoughts ceased as he was pulled into a warm body.

"I love you, too, Shawn," Carlton whispered.

For once, Shawn was thankful it was dark. No one could see his happy tears.

* * *

**A/N: **Whew! I finished. Sticking to only a 100 words is tough. You have no idea how creative I had to get to get snow to fit in California. Thanks for reading! Let me know if it worked by leaving a reveiw!


End file.
